


The Night Before the Oscars (2017)

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: Oscar Week 2017 was a rough one for Sam and Cait. Their unbreakable bond helped them survive it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've done without aiming to be funny AND the first story I've conceived and written outside of screenplay format.

Los Angeles was beautiful at night. The sky dark, the lights shimmering, the breeze warm and light. Unlike Scotland, one never needed to bring several layers of clothing to go out. Here, a light jacket was always enough. She was thinking this as she savored the walk up to the hotel where she and Sam were staying. Earlier, she'd attended a pre-Oscars party, as did Sam, though he was at a different party and with his public girlfriend. As his wife, she'd had to fend for herself and brought her old friend Tony for company.

It wasn't late, only a quarter after 10, but she wanted to be well-rested for tomorrow. The Vanity Fair Oscar party was a big deal and required a full day's prep to dress for. As excited as she was to attend such a glamorous party and wear such a beautiful dress, she found the whole 'getting ready' part a bit tedious.

She smiled at the woman at the front desk before climbing into the elevator and pressing the glowing button to her floor. She didn't expect Sam to be back, but when she opened their hotel room door, the lights were on and the glass door to the balcony was open.

"Sam?"

"Out here." He sounded tired.

She found him sitting in one of the chairs in sweatpants, nursing a glass of scotch. She bent to kiss him and noticed his phone sat on the ground, surprised it was not in his hands. "Babe, you're home early. Did your girlfriend not want to stay out?", she teased.

"Didn't feel up to anymore fuckery, is all." 

Something was up, but she had to get ready for bed. Probing would have to wait. "I'm going to take all this 'stuff' off.", she gestured towards her face, "Come to bed, soon?"

"Aye." He said while staring out at the glittering Los Angeles skyline.

.........................

She emerged from the bathroom with dewey, clean skin and minty teeth. Ruffling through her luggage, she pulled out her favorite silky night dress. It was a little fancy, but she always traveled with it. Wearing it made her feel sexy, and Sam loved the feel of it against his own skin. Something was troubling him and she thought he could use a distraction.

"Samwise! Come tuck me in!"

She heard him set the glass down (and maybe his phone?) before swaying into the bedroom. He wasn't drunk, she could tell, but weary.

"Everyone still thinks I'm gay."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except I've traveled thousands of miles, attended a fucking family wedding...just wasted so much time...and it's not enough." He hesitated before climbing into the bed with her. "The whole point of this was to protect an investment. I told them I'd only do so much--we'd only do so much, and they agreed. But it wasn't enough."

Cait took his hand and pulled him into bed. They lay side by side facing each other.

"People are saying I'm just another Hollywood arsehole, now."

"Well, you'll always be a Scottish arsehole to me, first and foremost."

He didn't laugh, just looked at her sadly. He seemed to be begging for her to help him in some way, but she didn't know how.

"You spend too much time on the internet."

He snorted "You're probably right." That gloomy look disappeared for an instant, but returned quickly. "I can't look at my phone anymore. I don't want to read anything about this week. Old Willie's like a pig in shit. It's terrible. I feel terrible."

He still hadn't touched her, and kept avoiding her eyes. She didn't know what else to say to comfort him. Instead, she put her palm on his cheek and caressed him with her fingertips. 

He looked straight at her, eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry mo chirdhe! To put you through this, to not get to accompany you on Thursday...and for nothing."

She couldn't understand why he was apologizing. This was a business thing and his "girlfriend" was another actress with a boyfriend of her own. She didn't particularly like seeing pictures of them together (or attend events without him), but she tried to frame it as another acting job, and nothing else. Most of these pictures showed them being friendly but without a hint of affection. He'd told her he couldn't bring himself to do more.

She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled her to him for a kiss. "You don't have to apologize to me." He gave her a small smile before pulling her close. He stroked her hair with his big hands and kissed her temples. 

He murmured into her ear, "Mo sorcha...my light." 

Caitriona could feel the heat of his chest through her silk night gown and pulled him closer. Her hands explored the strong muscles of his back before traveling lower and sliding under the waist band of his sweatpants. 

They were face to face and he looked into her eyes, searching? Waiting? Reassuring himself? Words were not required now. She kissed him softly, first on the lips, then his jaw, his neck, his sternum, and on down to his bellybutton. Sam was panting, and his breath caught as she reached the waist band of his sweatpants. 

He stopped her and pulled her up by her shoulders. His eyes were full of tears again. With care, he laid her back onto the pillows and kissed her lips before doing as she did, leaving a trail of kisses between her mouth and hips. His thumbs gently pushed up her silk night dress and he continued with kisses up her thighs. Cait panted and gently tugged on his hair in approval.

When his lips met her lower ones, she let out a breath and made a small noise. He proceeded to worship her with his tongue and fingers until she arched her back and cried out.

"Take off your pants." He sat up and removed them without getting off the bed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slid the straps of her night dress down to reveal her breasts before entering her.

There was all the time in the world. He moved in her slowly, taking breaks to stroke and kiss her nipples. Cait's hands ran down his back and she explored the ridges between his ribs. When he seemed close, she brought him to completion by sliding her finger between his cheeks.

He came with great gasps and his head fell forward. When he was finished he lowered himself to her and then rolled to the side. Cait turned to face him and they lay staring at each other as they did before they made love. 

"You're a good man, Samwise."

He chuckled, "I'm glad YOU believe that. I guess that's all that matters."

She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his nose before they drifted to sleep.

........................

The next day, they dressed up like old Hollywood stars and attended the most glamorous red carpet party in town. In the trip's last bit of "fuckery" they arrived separately and did not pose on the red carpet together. 

Once inside, they were allowed to do whatever they wanted, and they did. There were so many people! Every face more famous than the last, and soon they were swallowed up by the sea of tuxes and jewels. Tony was there as well, starstruck, but much more outwardly composed about it than she or Sam could be. They danced and drank. At some point, a photographer snapped a picture of them together. 

"Oh, God!" She dug her fingers into Sam's sleeve and pressed her forehead to his shoulder after the photographer left them.

"Dinna fash, mo leannan". He seemed to get more Scottish after a few drinks. "That photographer will take a thousand pictures tonight and no one will want to publish pictures of two TV stars." He smiled devilishly, "Though...I'd rather like a photo with you on my arm tonight. The only goddess at this party."

She melted, "You look very nice, too." 

They stared at each other and disappeared into their bubble, oblivious to the crowd of celebrities and powerful players schmoozing around them. This visit to Los Angeles had been eventful, certainly, but she knew they'd be a lot happier once they got the hell out. 

The End.


End file.
